Christmas
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: Deidara doesn't know what to get Itachi for Christmas. Warning this contains yaoi! Pairing ItachixDiedara.


"In hopes of saving money this year, we will be doing a secret Santa. Instead of everyone buying for everyone else."

The Akatsuki members were gathered in a meeting, discussing the up coming holiday. Kakuzu was telling them how this years Christmas was going to work. The holiday in question was only a week away.

"What!? You fucking cheap bastard! We can't even have a real Christmas?"

"Because of how many members there are now it would be much cheaper to give everyone a price limit for their person." Kakuzu continued talking over Hidan. "Pein-sama and I agreed on 20 dollars. And it's pointless to argue Hidan, because it won't change anything."

The Jashinist fell back grumbling under his breath. Deidara, on the other hand, was becoming excited.

"Do we choose our own people, hm?"

"No we will be going the more traditional way and choosing blindly out of a bag." replied Pein.

Reaching under the table he pulled out a cloth bag with all the members' names already in it. The rest of the members stood up and grabbed a slip of paper from the confines of the fabric.

They sat and looked at their papers, thinking of what that person would like. They were all, at least, content with their choice. Except for Deidara, who was staring moodily at his slip, which stated in Konan's clear script "Tobi".

Normally it wouldn't have bothered him all that much, seeing as it would be easy to shop for Tobi. But Deidara was really hoping to get Itachi.

It was known to all the S-class Nin that Itachi was bi. It wasn't as if he came out and told them about it, but somehow they knew. Deidara was gay, but still closeted and he's had a crush on Itachi for a long time now.

He had been hoping to be able to get Itachi a gift that would show him his love. It was for the best though, seeing as Deidara didn't know what to get the sharingan user anyway.

But Deidara wouldn't give up and casually glanced over to his left at Sasori's paper. Kakuzu, no help there. Tilting toward the right he looked over Hidan's shoulder, he had Zetsu.

By this point the other members were getting up and leaving. Some to new missions, the rest to their rooms. Deidara got up as well and started stopping others to see who they had.

Pein-Konan, Zetsu-Kisame, Kisame-Sasori. Deidara was growing desperate; he stopped Kakuzu and almost cried out when he saw those letters.

"Kakuzu would you like to trade, hm? I got Tobi; he would be easy to buy for."

"Why do you want to trade then? Itachi would be hard to get something for...Unless you have your own reasons?"

The unsaid accusation hung in the air. Deidara gapped at him then whispered.

"When did you find out?"

"Good guess, but you just confirmed it."

"Please don't tell anyone else, hm."

"I won't...throw in ten dollars and I'll trade."

Deidara smiled slightly and quickly agreed. Fishing the money out of his pocket. He retreated to his room to think of something to give the stoic man.

Hours later, Deidara had fallen asleep with no head way on his predicament. He woke when Sasori knocked on his door stating that they had a mission.

He sat groggily for a few minutes, trying to wake up. When he remembered the night before and lack of ideas he groaned. Getting dressed he met Sasori at the entrance of the lair. They left on Deidara's bird.

After the mission Deidara convinced Sasori to go into the village, disguised of course, to find a gift.

They went to several shops and Sasori found a money sorting machine for Kakuzu. But Deidara still didn't have any luck. Sasori noticed him pouting and tried cheering him up.

"We still have a few days before Christmas, I'm sure youll find something by then."

"Maybe, hm."

They got back a few hours later and went their separate ways. Sasori to repair parts of his body and Deidara to get cleaned up.

Once he got all of the blood out of his hair and clothes, he went to the kitchen for dinner. The rest of the Akatsuki had already eaten, seeing as it was late evening.

Suffice to say, the clay artist was surprised to see someone sitting at the counter eating dango. Even more so when he realized that it was Itachi.

"What are you still doing up, hm?"

"I got hungry."

"I didn't know you liked sweet things."

". . ."

Deidara took out some onigiri and made a pot of tea, trying his best not to show his nervousness around the other man. Once the tea was done he sat next to the other man and started eating.

Itachi finished his food much sooner than the blonde. Leaving him to mull over this new knowledge. Still considering how this could be beneficial to him, he cleaned up and went to his room for a well deserved rest.

Just before he closed his eyes he was struck by a perfect idea for a gift. He would gather the supplies tomorrow.

It was Christmas day and all the members of the Akatsuki were situated in the meeting room. Tobi, deciding that the room wasn't festive enough (and with the help of Zetsu), put a tree in one corner of the room. But they didn't have any ornaments, so it sat bare.

"Alright, seeing as everyone's here I guess we'll start. Exchange your gifts with each other."

There was scuffling noises as bodies moved about; shoes scuffing, wrapping paper rustling. Once everyone was seated again, Pein gave the go ahead to begin unwrapping. And the air was filled with sounds of tearing, wrapping paper and boxes.

Several minutes later everyone had left to try out their new gifts, most quite happy. Itachi, though, was left wondering to himself about his present. All he had gotten was a card telling him to go to Deidara's room at 10 that night.

Thinking that it must be something that needs to be assembled and Deidara just needed more time to do so, Itachi went on with his day.

It was 9:57 and Itachi was at Deidara's door knocking lightly, he leaned against the door frame.

Inside the room Deidara was wondering if this was a good idea. Hesitantly he said come in.

When Itachi opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Deidara┘with chocolate sauce┘whipped cream┘and dango.

"Could you close the door, it's a little cold, hm."

"Ah, yes."

"Well aren't you going to come over?"

Deidara wrapped his mouth around two spheres of sweet bean paste, while looking up at the Uchiha

Itachi began undressing as quickly as he could. Making his way over to the chocolate coated artist, he kneeled over him. He paused before bending his head to lick a line of chocolate up to a whip cream covered nipple.

At the touch of the warm wet muscle against his sensitive nub the blonde let out a deep moan. Itachi brought his head back up to Deidara's mouth, kissing him deeply and tasting dango on the other's tongue. After about a minute they pulled away to breath.

"Merry Christmas, hm."

"Best Christmas present, ever."


End file.
